Bitter Herbs
Hi! Rabbitsnow back! Ive been busy so I haven't been on here for a few days! Anyway, this is the sequel to Herb Secrets, the first book in the Herbs series. I don't know how it will go, so wish me luck! Sorry if the stories are a bit short, but I don't want to make it too long! Also, please check out my user page because I have a poll on Thrushpaw's warrior (well, medicine cat) name. Please vote! --Rabbitsnow 11:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances ThunderClan Leader- Silverstar Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy- Brackenwhisker Ginger tabby tom, green eyes Medicine Cat- Breezeheart Pale grey tabby she-cat, hazel eyes (App.- Thrushpaw) Warriors-''' '''Redwhisker Ginger tom, amber eyes Fernstreak Fluffy white she-cat, blue eyes (App.- Dewpaw) Rootfoot Brown tabby tom, brown eyes Stonepelt Deep grey tom, yellow eyes Greynose Pale grey tom with a darker muzzle, blue eyes Willowheart Pale dusty brown she-cat, amber eyes Shrewwhisker Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Apprentices-''' '''Dewpaw Pale grey she-cat with green eyes Thrushpaw Pretty mottled brown she-cat with green eyes Queens-''' '''Dovefeather Brown tabby she-cat, amber-yellow eyes. Kits- Wavekit and Sealkit. '''Mate- '''Stonepelt Rabbittail Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Kits- Grasskit, Honeykit '''and '''Featherkit. Mate- Brackenwhisker Elders-''' '''Mouseears Pale brown she-cat with green eyes Moosehorn Grumpy grey tom, blue eyes Oneear One eared white she-cat, blue eyes Chapter One Half a moon later, Thrushpaw rose from her nest in the medicine cat den. She hated her life. Just hated it. Everyone glared at her, or sniggered at her, or turned and whispered to their friends whenever she walked by. She bitterly hated Dewpaw as well. She had ruined her sister's life, yet all she could do was fuss around her precious Shrewwhisker, sharing tongues and twining tails, as if nothing had ever happened. Did she not care? Her fur bristled at the thought of it. Her mind flickered back to Crescentstep in StarClan. At least someone recognised her sister's stupidness and selfishness. It was the only comfort she had. Even Breezeheart didn't barely speak to her. She's not allowed in the medicine cat den. It was just like she imagined, less than a moon ago; medicine cat apprentice not allowed in the medicine cat den! Thrushpaw padded over to the tunnel of ferns leading to the camp clearing. She paused. Would the other cats accept her there. She held her head high and bravely padded onwards. After all, what was the worst that could happen? She emerged, and watched the multicoloured pelts weave through each other. The deputy Brackenwhisker was sharing tongues with his mate Rabbittail outside the nursery. Their three energetic kits, Grasskit, Honeykit and Featherkit, bounded excitedly around them in a patch of sunshine. Grasskit prodded a long stalk of grass with one white paw, when his sisters leaped ontop of him and forced him into the dust. Rabbittail's whiskers twitched and she reached out to break them apart with a tortoiseshell paw, not wanting the fight to get too dangerous. Honeykit, a pale ginger she-kit, clung onto her mother's paw, and Brackenwhisker picked her up by the scruff. The grumpy elder Moosehorn was sunning his pale grey pelt near the elders den, lying beside Thrushpaw's own mother Mouseears. Even Mouseears had been particularly quiet towards Thrushpaw recently. She could just hear Moosehorn's scratchy mew. "There's your mousebrain of a daughter." Mouseears seemed to ignore him, rolling over to warm more of her flank. Thrushpaw turned away and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. She had just sunk her thorn sharp teeth into a small mouse when Rootfoot yowled loudly from beside her. She groaned; what would he have to say to her now. "You aren't a loyal clan cat, and only loyal clan cats get to eat from the fresh-kill pile!" he spat, his fur bristling. Mews of agreement rose from the surrounding cats. Thrushpaw hungrily dropped the prey, and her belly growled even louder. Thrushpaw turned and padded away to an overgrown patch of undergrowth. She curled up and tucked her head down. Life had just gotten even worse. Chapter Two She felt pawsteps thudding through the ground and she tiredly raised her head. The satisfiying scent of mouse filled her nostrils. A plump one was hanging from Greynose's powerful jaws. "I.. I thought you might want to share my prey," he mewed nervously. Thrushpaw nodded happily. At least someone still respects her. He nudged her gently behind a clump of brambles, out of sight from the rest of the clan. She layed down onto the soft grass, and Greynose layed down beside her. "Here, you can have first bite," she mewed gently. "No, you can," he replied, nudging it towards her. Thrushpaw gratefully took a bite, savouring the juicy flavour. They ate in silence for a while. "So, why did you want to share your prey with me?" Thrushpaw asked nervously. Greynose simply sighed and took another bite of what was left of the meat. "I...I just didn't want you to go hungry," he stammered. Thrushpaw nodded. It made sense. "Well thanks for looking out for me," she purred. Greynose purred back. "Even if you want to... to be a kittypet, you're still a member of the clan, and you can't let a clanmate starve!" Thrushpaw smiled at him gratefully. They were interuppted by an excited yowl from Dewpaw, who came hurtling through the brambles. "How did you know we were here?" asked Greynose worriedly. "I could smell you!" replied Dewpaw proudly. "I need all my skills, because... It's my warrior ceremony tomorrow!" Thrushpaw simply sat there. "Well done," she mewed, trying to sound enthusiastic. Dewpaw looked crestfallen. "Aren't you excited for me?" she mewed. Greynose leaped to his paws. "How can she be excited for you when you've made her life a misery! You betrayed your own kin! In my opinion you don't even deserve to be a warrior!" he growled, stepping in front of Thrushpaw. Dewpaw simply drew her lips back in a snarl. "Who cares? All I did was reveal a little secret, it was for my own good!" she glanced at Thrushpaw, who knew what she was on about. Blackstar. Thrushpaw widened her eyes. Shrewwhisker stepped out from behind the brambles, his eyes also round. "Dewpaw, is that all true?! I always thought you were kind and the perfect mate. Obviously not!" He growled and stood beside Thrushpaw. Dewpaw's face fell. "But I didn't mean any of that stupid stuff!" she wailed, like a newborn kit. "Besides, I'm carrying your kits!" she blurted out. She took in a sharp breath of air as she realised she had just revealed it to three other cats. Thrushpaw blinked. So much had just happened! Greynose had stood up for her, Dewpaw had showed off her hatred, and Shrewwhisker had seen how selfish his mate was. But they couldn't be mates. Dewpaw was still an apprentice. She then remembered the most important thing of all. Dewpaw was carrying kits! As an apprentice! Even if she was nearly a warrior, she was an apprentice right now. She focused her attention to what was still happening. Shrewwhisker was simply stood there, his jaws hanging open. "But you can't be!" he gasped. "You're not even a warrior yet! You're not even my mate anymore!" Greynose looked equally astounded. He should never have heard that information! Dewpaw ran off quickly, not being able to face everyone. Once she was gone, Shrewwhisker growled. "She is just such an arrogant, selfish cat!" he hissed. Greynose pressed against his friends pelt. "She has nothing to do with you now. Just enjoy your life as a warrior." Shrewwhisker turned to face his friend. "But I am still something to do with her! I am the father of her kits!" Thrushpaw turned to face the two cats. It was like she wasn't there. "And? So what if you are. Dewpaw doesn't have to tell, and I doubt she will anyway, not now." Shrewwhisker flicked her with his tail. "Of course! I forgot that she doesn't have to say. It does help having a she-cat as a friend!" Thrushpaw blinked. "You mean, I'm your friend?" Shrewwhisker purred. "Of course you are!" Greynose licked her shoulder. "You can count me as a friend too!" Thrushpaw felt warm and happy inside, even if it wouldn't last for very long. Even if the clan hated her. She still had friends. "Me and Shrewwhisker are going to help win you back some respect!" mewed Greynose. Chapter Three Thrushpaw padded back to her nest in the medicine cat den. Breezeheart turned and looked at her as she walked into the clearing. "Hello Thrushpaw," she mewed sadly. Thrushpaw tipped her head to one side. Why did Breezeheart sound so upset? Breezeheart sighed and turned her back to her apprentice, and began to rummage through a heap of horsetail stems. Thrushpaw noticed that there weren't many there. She was just about to mention that Breezeheart could do with some more when Breezeheart spun around. She spoke to herself. "I need to fetch some more horsetail," she mewed. "I..I could fetch you some, while you look after the clan," offered Thrushpaw. Breezeheart didn't seem to hear her, and headed off to the main camp clearing. Thrushpaw sighed heavily and curled up in her nest. She could only hope that nothing bad would happen while Breezeheart was out. If only she'd stop ignoring her and let her collect the herbs for her. She soon dropped into an uneasy sleep. She was stood on a long, smooth rock that was in the middle of blackness. It seemed to twist around some imaginary barrier, like a snake. Thrushpaw shivered. A single mewl of a kit in pain sounded from somewhere. The the place filled with cherry-red blood. Thrushpaw took a step backwards, and slid into the blood. She wailed and flapped around her paws, trying to swim to the surface. All of a sudden, the blood was washed away with blackness, and cats' wailing filled Thrushpaw's ears until she couldn't bear it. She fell into a dizzying blackness, the wailing still ringing in her ears, and her heart was pounding like it might burst out of her chest. She sat bolt upright. Everything was quiet and peaceful. But Thrushpaw felt uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. Her heart was pounding wildly although she didn't know why. Blood roared in her ears. Thrushpaw began to feel dizzy. She spun around frantically, looking for something, although she didn't know what. Thrushpaw soon found that her paws were carrying her out of the medicine cat den and into the camp clearing. Rabbittail was wailing in distress, yowling Breezheart's name. "Breezeheart! Breezeheart!". Her yowls were hurting Thrushpaw's ears. Cats were yowling in horror all around her. A chill spread through her. It was like her dream.She stood there, froze to the ground. A cat was calling her. "Hey, you! Where's Breezeheart?" Redwhisker, a senior warrior, was prodding her with a paw. "She, she's out collecting herbs," replied Thrushpaw shakily. Rabbittail yowled in dismay. "But Honeykit's dying! She's been bit by a snake!" Brackenwhisker licked a tiny bundle of honey fur wrapped in Rabbittail's tail. The kit was barely breathing, and blood trickled from one front paw. Thrushpaw felt angry. She was a nearly full trained medicine cat, standing right there. She dashed back to the den and gathered some herbs. The kit might not have much longer. She speeded back to the kit, and pushed her way through the crowd. She crouched beside Rabbittail. "Don't worry, I-," Thrushpaw began, but Rabbittail drew her lips back in a snarl. "You're not a clan cat, you couldn't treat a scratch!" she hissed. Yowls of agreement rose around her. Thrushpaw wasn't ready to let this kit die yet though. She plastered some cobwebs on her paw, and forced some poppy seeds into Honeykit's mouth. She had to work fast. Brackenwhisker forced her away. "You might kill her!" he hissed. Thrushpaw boiled with anger. "No, you might kill her! Snake bites are deadly, and you won't let me treat her! She will definately die now, with the time that you've wasted!" she hissed. The clan gasped. Thrushpaw had challenged the deputy. Brackenwhisker sprang himself onto Thrushpaw's back. She was knocked to the ground, where he pinned her down. "How dare you accuse me of killing my own daughter!" he snarled viciously. Her shoulders screamed as he pressed them into the ground. She decided to use the only trick that she knew would work against a warrior who was bigger and better trained than herself. Thrushpaw let herself go limp, and sure enough, Brackenwhisker's grip loosened. She pushed up with all four paws, flinging the deputy across the clearing. She glimsped Greynose and Shrewwhisker exchange hopeful grins at the back of the crowd. She stood still while Brackenwhisker got up, and regained her breath. Brackenwhisker bowled her other with a move she had never seen before. She rolled over and sprung back up, ready for more. Brackenwhisker paused for a second, and Thrushpaw darted under his belly, knocking his forepaws over. She wriggled out the other way and leaped onto his back. She dug her claws in, clinging on for dear life as Brackenwhisker tried to throw her off. She had been up prepared for the counter move though. All Thrushpaw's breath was knocked out of her as he rolled and squashed her. He pinned her down once again, and bared his teeth in her face. Greynose and Shrewwhisker darted out of the crowd. Cats gasped in more disbelief. Greynose clawed at Brackenwhisker's haunches, until his claws were stained red with blood. Shrewwhisker looked slightly regretful, but slashed his deputy across the muzzle, and blood spurted him in the face, and flew onto Thrushpaw's face. She spat it away, and wriggled out of his grasp. She clawed at Brackenwhisker's flank, leaving her claw marks. "Stop!" Silverstar had yowled loudly, but the fight went on. Only one yowl could stop Brackenwhisker. "Stop!" It was Rabbittail's screech that broke up the fight. "Brackenwhisker, you are a mouse-brained fool, and so am I. Thrushpaw was right. We should have let her treat Honeykit," her voice cracked, "for our kit is now dead thanks to your fighting!" Cats let out mews of distress and grief for the kit. "Thrushpaw, I am deeply sorry, and Brackenwhisker, are you?" Rabbittail continued. "Never!" he hissed, and yowls of agreement rose from the crowd. "Then you are not my mate!" Rabbittail turned his back on Brackenwhisker, and padded to Thrushpaw, Greynose and Shrewwhisker. The clan hissed at her and padded awa from the small group. "Thank you Rabbittail. I am sorry I could not save your kit." Thrushpaw dipped her head sadly. Rabbittail pressed her muzzle against Thrushpaw's cheek. It's ok. It was my own fault. At least I still have Grasskit and Featherkit-" she broke off and spun her head around, looking for her kits. Brackenwhisker was herding them both towards the other queen, Dovefeather. Rabbittail yowled loudly and ran over to the rest of the clan. Thrushpaw, Greynose and Shrewwhisker followed. "What are you doing with my '' kits?" she hissed at her mate. "They are coming on the clan's side, since you have sided with the ''kittypets." Greynose and Shrewwhisker bristled. Silverstar padded calmly forward. The cats of this clan shall be on whoever's side they want to be. It is their decision. However, kits are rightfully their mother's," Rabbittail glared at her former mate, "but Grasskit and Featherkit are nearly apprentices, so they should make their own decisions." Grasskit stepped to his father's side. "Father promised me that I will be a strong warrior! You only offer me milk!" he mewed triumphantly. Featherkit looked torn. She finally padded to her mother. "All father does in attack his clan mates and kill my sister!" she hissed. "Thrushpaw's not a clan mate!" Dewpaw yowled, "she's a kittypet!" Thrushpaw's heart disappeared as yowls of agreement rose. How could her own sister say such a thing? She looked a bit like a plump kittypet herself, with the kits she was expecting. Someone was sure to notice sooner or later. This time Rootfoot yowled out. "All those cats are traitors- disgraces to the clan. They should be banned from the dens and fresh-kill!" Everyone yowled in agreement, then turned away. Thrushpaw turned to face her four friends. "Come with me. You can have nests in the medicine cat den, and I'll fetch you some herbs for any injuries," she mewed. All four cats padded wearily to Breezeheart's den. So much had happened, but Thrushpaw felt like she was destroying her clan mates' lives. Chapter Four "Thrushpaw! Thrushpaw!" Breezeheart's angry screech woke her up from where she was curled up in her mossy nest. Featherkit was curled up tightly next to Rabbittail, who was sleeping next to Thrushpaw.Thrushpaw could feel the queen's warmth pressing against her. She sleepily raised her head, and spotted Greynose and Shrewwhisker's brown and grey pelts blending into one in a seperate nest a few pawsteps away. Breezeheart's pale grey tabby pelt was towering over her, and she was poking her hard with a paw. Featherkit let out a frightened mew and Rabbittail stirred.' ' "Thrushpaw! You let a kit die while I was away. I put a lot of hard work into training you in the ways of a medicine cat, and the whole idea was that you are meant to use them. It ceretainly verifies my decision." Her bright hazel eyes were filled with fury at her apprentice. "And, you're endangering all of these four cats with your stupid selfishness!" she added. Rabbittail sprung to her paws. "I'll have you know that it was my own decision to help Thrushpaw, and Greynose and Shrewwhisker made their own decisions too. Even Featherkit came to us of her own will!" she spat furiously. Greynose and Shrewwhisker were surrounding the back of Breezeheart now. "And do you know why we all chose to help our friend?" asked Greynose, his fur bristling. "Because the whole clan are turning into heartless, cruel individualls who only care about themselves! Us five are better individualls than the whole clan are put together!" Greynose finished. Breezeheart looked shocked. "We have done nothing wrong!" she hissed. "We are not the cats you speak of!" Featherkit stepped forward. "Maybe you should have been there to see the deputy when my sister died!" she mewed angrily. "I was told exactly what happened! Thrushpaw chose to pick a fight with the deputy after she refused to treat his daughter!" she mewed defiantly. Greynose and Shrewwhisker exchanged glances. "And who told you that?" questioned Shrewwhisker. "Why, the deputy himself!" mewed Breezeheart. Rabbittail left Featherkit to join Greynose and Shrewwhisker. "What actually happened is that me and Brackenwhisker at first refused Thrushpaw to treat Honeykit. It was a mousebrained mistake. Then Brackenwhisker attacked Thrushpaw, not the other way around like you were led to believe." Breezeheart seemed at a loss for words. Her eyes softened for a fraction of a heartbeat. "I am loyal to my clan, for that is what I am supposed to be, and what I am," she mewed, her mew sounding thin, like Breezeheart was struggling to hold back her emotion. Breezeheart padded hurriedly back to the main camp clearing, her tail swishing against the ferns. Greynose, Shrewwhisker, Rabbittail, Featherkit and Thrushpaw grouped together in the smaller clearing. "Come on, Silverstar's just called a clan meeting," mewed Rabbittail. Sure enough, Silverstar's yowl was just fading. Everyone dashed through the camp clearing and lingered at the back of the crowd. Silverstar looked torn from where she was standing on the HighRock. "This clan meeting is for a purpose I wish not to do. However, it was advised by my clan deputy and backed up by most of my clan, so I feel oblidged to do what they wish." She beckoned to Thrushpaw, Greynose, Shrewwhisker, Rabbittail and Featherkit. "Thrushpaw. Breezeheart no longer wishes to have you as an apprentice." Thrushpaw felt the gazes of her clan mates burning into her. She wasn't a medicine cat apprentice any longer! What would happen now? "Greynose, Shrewwhisker. You are no longer loyal clan warriors." Greynose still stood with his head held high, as if nothing could affect him. "I am loyal to my friends," he growled. Shrewwhisker thumped the ground. He had given up more than he wanted to ever give. "Rabbittail, you and Featherkit are also now not part of our clan. You shall all be kept as prisoners in the ferns." Silverstar allowed her gaze to survey all of her clan. They were nearly all purring with delight. Even Mouseears was stood by Dewpaw, looking slightly uneasy. So that was it. Thrushpaw and her friends were being kept prisoners by their own clan. Could things get any worse? Chapter Five A soft green fern brushed lightly against Thrushpaw's nose. Her nose twitched and she batted away the fern with a heavy paw. She felt a sharp stab of pain in her side, and sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Silverstar's yowl rang out across camp. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighRock for a clan meeting." Another face gazed down at her, a cat with a soft dusty brown face with round amber eyes that shined like the sun. It was Willowheart, today's guard for the prison. "Thrushpaw! Wake up-" "I am awake!" she snapped. Thrushpaw immediatly wished she hadn't have been so harsh. The young warrior was only trying to wake her up. "Sorry," Thrushpaw grunted. Willowheart began again. "It's Dewpaw's warrior ceremony, and she's specially requested for you to be there." Thrushpaw felt her fur bristle. Her selfish sister had deliberatley done this to annoy her. The last thing she wanted to do was to watch her sister's life get better. She forced her mottled brown fur to lay flat. "Okay." Her mew was stiff and hard. Willowheart stepped aside to let Thrushpaw out of her nest. She then padded exactly beside the prisoner, her eyes glued to Thrushpaw. She could feel Willowheart's gaze following her every move, and if she put a single paw out of line then Willowheart seemed to be ready to spot it. Thrushpaw ducked to avoid the ferns towering over the tunnel as Willowheart led her to the main camp clearing. Dewpaw was sat at the base of the HighRock. Her warrior ceremony had been delayed a few sunrises because of all the disruptions. Unlike most new warriors who sat their excitedly, eyes shining, Dewpaw looked more worried than ever before. Thrushpaw remembered Shrewwhisker's kits that she was carrying. The kitting would be getting close, even closer because of the delayment of the warrior ceremony. No wonder Dewpaw looked worried. She thought someone might notice. Thrushpaw's gaze swivelled to her sister's belly. It looked very swollen and weighed Dewpaw's pawsteps down so that each one crashed into the earth. It was so obvious even a kit could notice without a second glance. Thrushpaw felt a small pang of sympathy for her sister, but soon forced it down. Thrushpaw realised that she had missed half of the ceremony. She couldn't care less if she had. Thrushpaw had to admit though, she did want to know what warrior name Dewpaw would be given. Maybe something common like Dewpelt, Dewfur or Dewclaw. Or Dewcloud or Dewfern, Dewdawn or Dewsky, a she-cat name. She focused her ears on Silverstar. "You shall now be known as Dewdrop. We honour your-" Silverstar paused a fraction so that it was barely noticeable, "- strength and loyalty to the clan. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Most cats cheered, though some were staring at her swollen belly. Dewdrop met Fernstreak's gaze, and gulped nervously. Silverstar yowled for silence. "Dewdrop shall also be moved to the nursery straight away. She will be confined there for a sunrise for breaking the warrior code and carrying kits as an apprentice. You should have told me." Her gaze was fixed on the new warrior, and her mew was cold. Her gaze was filled with understanding though. Dewdrop's legs were shaking and she seemed to have disappeared into the grass. She must feel very ashamed of herself. As cats began to disperse, Willowheart disappeared for a while, obviously forgetting about her duty. Dewdrop stumbled towards her sister as fast as she could. "Please, I need to talk to you," she pleaded. Thrushpaw cast a nervous glance around her and hurried after her sister. They were behind the same bramble bush where Greynose had shared his fresh-kill with her a few days ago. "Thrushpaw, I'm sorry but I need you back. I know I should have never gave your secret away, but I was afraid. I am a big mousebrain. I'm sorry," she mewed. Her glimmering green eyes were dull with what she had endured during the past few days, and with the fact that Thrushpaw might refuse to forgive her. Thrushpaw felt a huge pang of sympathy for her sister. "Of course I forgive you!" she mewed. Dewdrop pressed her muzzle into Thrushpaw's shoulder in pure delight. "I'm so sorry!" she breathed. "Us she-cats need to stick together," mewed Thrushpaw. Dewdrop padded backwards so she was facing her sister again. She took a deep breath. "Thrushpaw, I'm scared. What if I die while kitting? I'm too young, and I have no mate anymore! I could kit any day soon. Breezeheart told me." Dewdrop sat down onto the grass and dipped her head in shame. "Don't worry. I'll look after you," meowed Thrushpaw softly. She licked her sister on the head between the ears. Chapter Six Thrushpaw padded through the forest. It was all in full bloom and the trees seemed to glimmer like StarClan's pelts. Birds chirped from the treetops, flitting from tree to tree. A few shining leaves floated down and landed on Thrushpaw's nose. She shook her head and they tumbled off to the soft floor. The forest soon widened out until Thrushpaw was in a huge clearing. The glistening pelts of StarClan cats filled it up, and they slivered in and out of each other like ripples in a river. One familiar cat padded up to her, gliding over the ground. "Greetings, Cresentstep," mewed Thrushpaw. She dipped her head respectfully to the older cat. Crescentstep simply flicked her tail, and all the cats of StarClan gathered around, the fur glimmering and their eyes shining. "Thrushpaw, us cats in StarClan have decided it is time that you get your full name. Since your clan leader is unlikely to give it to you, we have decided to use the rare StarClan ceremony ourselves," mewed Crescentstep. Thrushpaw's heart skipped a beat. StarClan would give her her warrior name themselves! Crescentstep stepped to one side to reveal a single cat padding forward. Thrushpaw gasped. It was Thunderstar, the first ever leader of ThunderClan. "I Thunderstar, former leader of ThunderClan am to give this cat her full name since her present leader is unable to give her it. All of us in StarClan have seen her dedication to her training in both a warrior and medicine cat, although she is no longer a medicine cat apprentice anymore. Thrushpaw, you shall now be known as Thrushflight. We honour your patience, loyalty and faith and we welcome you as a full warrior." Thunderstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on her head. Thrushflight respectfully licked his shoulder. She couldn't believe it! She had just been given her full name by none other than the great leader of Thunderclan. As Thrushflight stepped back, the cats of StarClan began to chant her name as if her clan mates would in a normal ceremony. Her heart shone with pride. She was not an apprentice anymore! One thought tugged at her mind though. How would her clan-mates know about her full name. She opened her mouth to speak, but Thunderstar answered her thoughts. "We have made sure that cats will call you by the name of Thrushflight. It is one of the many wonders of StarClan. They will simply act as though nothing has happened." Thrushflight wanted to stay with StarClan for longer, but the world of mystical cats was fading. "No!" she screeched, but it was too late. A river of blood swept over her, and she was swept away. Blood filled her nostrils and swarmed into her mouth. She was helpless. A horrible feeling swept over her. A feeling that chilled her spine. Chapter Seven Thrushwing snapped her eyes open. She was back in the prison, ferns falling over her head. Featherkit was curled up by her flank, her sides rising and falling gently. Her black and white dappled pelt was sleek and well groomed, and her piercing green eyes were shut. Rabbittail was curled up side by side with Shrewwhisker, and Greynose slept close to herself. No-one was guarding the den, so she ducked down and padded out cautiously. She swung her head side to side, feeling like a warrior would leap out at her any second. Everything was quiet. So quiet. No one in the clearing made a sound. If anyone was in the clearing. ''Then a horrible stench hit her. ShadowClan! Thrushwing rushed forward, her heart pounding. The clearing was covered in spatters of blood, and the ground was lumpy with other cats' paw prints. Her former clanmates were pulling themseves to their paws all around the clearing. How could she've slept through a battle?! She spotted Fernstreak feebly licking at a gash on her shoulder. Her normal snowy-white pelt was stained with blood. Fernstreak glared at Thrushwing. "Prisoner... escaped!" she yowled weakly, but no-one took any form of action. Silverstar climbed weakly up the HighRock. Her pelt was missing clumps of fur and she had a long scratch along one flank. "We need Thrushwing's help. She is the only cat left in this clan that has the skills to heal us!" Rootfoot snarled at his leader. His flank was covered in drying blood and his brown eyes were dull. "What about Breezeheart?" Silverstar sighed shakily. "Breezeheart is dead." Shocked gasps of astonishment rose up from the weak cats. Thrushwing widened her eyes in shock. She pushed her way through the crowd until her nose was buried in her former mentor's fur. Breezeheart may have been cruel towards Thrushwing recently, but she was only doing it in fear of her life. Silverstar mewed again. "You all need treatment. Thrushwing '''will ' treat you, and that is an order from your leader." A few yowls of protest rose from the crowd, but most cats were too tired to make a fuss. Thrushwing mewed loudly. "Please get into a line. The worst injured need to go at the front." She hurtled off to the medicine cat den. Thrushwing inhaled the scents of the familiar herbs. She took up a big bundle of marigold in her jaws, followed by some horsetail and comfrey. Thrushwing wrapped her paws in the thickest cobwebs and left the den. Featherkit padded nervously behind her. "I... I heard what happened and I wondered if I could help," she mewed quietly. "Of course you can," mumbled Thrushwing through her mouthful of herbs. She dropped some and Featherkit obediently picked them up in her near- apprentice sized jaws. They left the den and settled themselves at the front of the queue. Fernstreak was sat at the front of the line, still licking at her shoulder. Thrushwing thanked StarClan that no-one had any worse injuries than her. "Featherkit, please chew up these horsetail leaves," Thrushwing mewed. Featherkit began to chew the bitter herbs, while Thrushwing pressed cobwebs to the gash. Featherkit spat the herbs out onto her paw. She passed them to Thrushwing, who rubbed them into Fernstreak's shoulder. Fernstreak winced at their sting, but was soon sighing in relief as the juices did their work. This went on until every cat was treatedm including Brackenwhisker, who looked slightly regretful. Silverstar called a clan meeting, sounding a lot stronger than before. "Thrushwing has shown her skills of a medicine cat today, and saved many cats' lives." Nearly all cats yowled in agreement, including Brackenwhisker and Rootfoot. Silverstar yowled for silence. "I therefore appoint her as the clan's new medicine cat!" All the cats cheered and chanted her name like they would for a new warrior. "Thrushwing! Thrushwing!" "We also have two new apprentices to appoint." There was a note of sadness in her voice and she was obviously thinking of Honeykit. Rabbittail, Greynose and Shrewwhisker had left the prison now, and were all crouched at the back of the crowd. "But first I must announce that Greynose, Shrewwhisker and Rabbittail are all clan warriors again!" Cats cheered again, even louder than before. Even Dewdrop, who was sat outside the nursery, looked happy. Her pale grey stomach was swollen with her kits. It looked as though it wouldn't be long until they were born. Rabbittail quickly padded to the front of the crowd and flattened Grasskit and Featherkit's fur down for their apprentice ceremony. When they were ready, Rabbittail stepped back and Silverstar beckoned to the kits with her tail. "These two kits shall be known as Grasspaw and Featherpaw until they earn their warrior names. Fernstreak, you have proved yourself to be warrior of endurance and thoughtfulness throughout the recent battle. You shall be mentor to Grasspaw." The two touched noses and sat down at the edge of the crowd. "Featherpaw, you helped out and proved a valuable assistant to Thrushwing. As long as it is ok with Thrushwing than you shall become ThunderClan's latest medicine cat apprentice!" Thrushwing padded happily forward to touch noses with her new apprentice. Featherpaw looked thrilled and was hopping from paw to paw. Thrushwing's heart shone. She had already gotten her first apprentice! Everything had turned out well, and all so quickly!" Chapter Eight The story's not quite over yet! Guess what's about to happen! Dovefeather hurtled into Thrushwing's den. Thrushwing was busy sorting through a pile of chervil, whilst her apprentice sifted through some burdock roots, throwing out any old stems. Featherpaw was a fast learner, and already knew the basic herbs only a half-moon into her training. "Thrushwing! It's Dewdrop! She got pains in her belly!" Dovefeather mewed urgently. Thrushwing gasped. Her sister's kits might be coming! Featherpaw scooped up some rasberry and cobwebs and they ran out of the den. Thrushwing burst into the nursery den. Dovefeather pushed her two kits outside, then settled down beside Dewdrop. Dewdrop was lying in a nest of moss. Her belly was rippling violently up and down.Her sister let out a screech of agony as another spasm rippled thruogh her body and her legs twitched. Dewdrop looked up weakly at her sister. "It hurts so much," she whimpered"don't let me die,please". Thrushwing nuzzled her sister. "Don't worry. It'll soon be over." Featherpaw's eyes were shining. "I can't believe it! My first kitting!" she squealed like an over-excited kit. Dewdrop was breathing heavily. "That's it, keep breathing," assured Thrushwing. Dewdrop steadied her breathing and braced herself. "You're doing fine," mewed Dovefeather. Dewdrop let out a yowl of pain and her body quivered. "I think a kit's on it's way!" breathed Featherkit. Dewdrop let out a sharp sigh of relief. A tiny wet bundle of fur was lying in the moss next to her. Dovefeather instinctly reached for it and licked it's fur up. "A little tom!" informed Thrushwing. The tom kit had dark grey tabby fur with a white face and paws. Dewdrop gasped in pain again, and her belly rippled along. Another kit slid out onto the wet moss. Featherpaw began to lick it's fur. "A she-kit!" she meowed. The she-kit had mottled brown fur like Thrushwing herself. Thrushwing couldn't help smiling. Dewdrop let out a long, drawn out wail. "I can't do it!" she gasped. Featherpaw pushed the rasberry leaves towards the queen. Dewdrop licked it up before Featherpaw had even explained what it was. A third kit was soon suckling beside her brother and sister. She had pale grey long fur, like a tiny copy of her mother. Dewdrop finally stopped wailing and turned to set eyes on her kits for the first time. "Oh, they're beautiful!" she mewed drowsily. She drew her tongue across the copy of herself, and the copy of Thrushwing. "They look just like you and I-" Her mew was cut off by a gasp of pain. "Another kit's coming!" meowed Featherpaw. Dewdrop seemed slightly more relaxed this time. She tensed her body and before long the last and final kit was snuggled by it's siblings. It was another she-kit, that looked just like Shrewwhisker, but a female form. The nursery brambles rustled and in came Shrewwhisker and Mouseears. "I'm sorry Dewdrop. I was a mousebrain. I can see that you've changed you're ways and I want you to be my mate again," he mewed nervously. Dewdrop beckoned him towards her with a tired flick of her tail. She nuzzled him affectionately and whispered something in his ear. Mouseears padded stiffly up to her daughter. "Oh Dewdrop! They're adorable. Look, these three look just like you, Thrushwing and Shrewwhisker!" Mouseears nuzzled each of her grandkits in turn. "I'm so proud of both of you!" Shrewwhisker crouched by his mate's side. "What should we call them?" he asked softly. "Well, I'd like to call this one that looks like you Mousekit, after Mouseears." Dewdrop restled her tail tip on the last born she-kit. "I think the tom should be called Wildkit. You can name the rest," mewed Shrewwhisker. "I love Wildkit. I think the Thrushwing-kit should be called Shinningkit. And the one like me can be called Moonkit," finished Dewdrop. "Perfect," whispered Shrewwhisker. The two gazed at Wildkit, Shinningkit, Mousekit and Moonkit suckled greedily. Thrushwing was proud of her sister. So proud. Everything had turned out ok after all. Or has it ... 'Book Three!' Book Three shall be wrote some time soon. It shall be titled 'Herb Shadows'! I shall leave it at that. Please visit the polls on my user page if you haven't already, and leave ''' '''any comments on the discussion page! Rabbitsnow 18:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions